M is for Muscles
by Cierra
Summary: My first attempt at the alphabet challenge NOT Colby


I do not own the Numb3rs characters

A/N: This is for the Summer Challenge and my first attempt at this.

I know a lot of you are expecting this to be Colby, sorry to disappoint.

M is for Muscles

It was a rare thing for Don to be off on a Friday. Charlie had been spending a lot of time in his office and Don rarely saw him anymore. He called Charlie this morning and told him he would stop by and bring lunch. It would be nice to spend some time with him again.

He parked the SUV near Charlie's building. Don cleaned his sunglasses on his t-shirt and had pulled the shirt loose. He rolled the sleeves as tight as they would go and put his sunglasses back on. After getting out of the car, he tucked his shirt back in and grabbed the bag from the front seat. As he walked up the sidewalk and neared the steps two attractive female students were walking toward him. They were crowding the sidewalk and if he had not moved to the grass, they would probably have plowed right into him.

They stopped and Don turned to the girls. "Is there something wrong?"

The blonde student said, "No not all. I just wanted to say that I really love your shirt."

Don looked down. It was just a plain black t-shirt. "Uh, thanks. Two for ten dollars at Wal Mart."

The blonde's eyes sparkled. "I like the way it fits you. Makes you look so touchable."

"Touchable?" Don was not sure how to take that description.

The brunette who had been silently eyeing him said, "Yeah you know. Like we just want to touch you. Just to feel them."

Don knew he did not want to ask what 'them' was.

The blonde, Don had noticed was now a lot closer as she stepped off the sidewalk. He backed up a step. He was pretty sure he was blushing by now.

She was about three feet from him and looked up. "Are you a model?"

From the porch Don heard his brother's laughter.

"Uh, excuse me girls I have to go."

He turned toward Charlie, looking for his escape. As he walked away he glanced back over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. He noticed that they were still watching him.

When he reached the bench where Charlie had moved to, he saw that his brother was still laughing. He was just being a little quieter about it now. Don tossed the bag at his amused brother and took a quick look around to see if the girls were still lurking.

He sat beside Charlie, who promptly scooted closer to him and batted his eyelashes. He asked in a high voice "are you a model?" And then Charlie bust into a loud laugh.

"Yeah Chuck. Laugh it up. They were looking at me like I was covered in chocolate. Move over; you're crowding me."

After Charlie finally stopped laughing he moved back over and handed one of the sandwiches to his brother and then started to open his own.

Charlie stood up. "Don I left the sodas on my desk." He was already walking away when he said, "be right back."

Don stood up and faced in Charlie's direction. "Hey!"

"I'll be right back."

"You're not leaving me alone out here are you?"

He heard Charlie's laughter as he disappeared through the door.

Don was still standing by the bench and looking at the door when he heard a female voice behind him. "I love that shirt."

He slowly turned around.

Another blonde. "It's perfect on you. I can see every line. That shirt is so touchable."

While Don was considering if a thank you was an appropriate line, Charlie came flying back to the bench with the two sodas.

The girl was startled with the sudden appearance with of one of her teachers. "Oh, hello Professor Eppes."

"Hello Sarah. Have you met my brother?"

"No, I was just admiring his shirt."

Charlie smirked. "He gets that a lot."

Don grabbed the soda from Charlie, giving him a warning look. "It's nice to meet you Sarah."

After the girl left, Don let go of the breath he was holding. "What is with these girls?"

Charlie laughed. "They like your shirt Bro. They're just being nice."

"Yeah? I think they need to get away from the books and get out more often."

They enjoyed a quiet lunch and spent some time catching up. Don wadded up the bag and saw the can. He was aiming for his hoop shot when he heard a "Wow nice shirt" behind him. He missed the shot.

"I can see every muscle. It's perfect on you."

Charlie from the bench spoke up. "He's considering taking up modeling. Think he should go for it?"

"Definitely."

As Don shot Charlie a look that should have silenced him. Charlie asked, "how do you think he'd look covered in chocolate?"


End file.
